shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Apueblo Island Part 6
(the Yellow Bandit's base camp) Swamp Fox: I think you beat him. Jack: Yes, he looks rather beat. Yellow Jacket: bleh................... Swamp Fox: Now you've defeated someone with a bounty, this is probably a big step for you. Jack: This joker has a bounty? Swamp Fox: 5 million beli, which means you'll probably get a bounty that's equal or higher. Jack: Nice! I'm on my way to becoming an infamous pirate. Swamp Fox: So right now your crew is just you and that Fishman? Jack: At the moment.......yeah. Swamp Fox: Then how about I join you guys. I could be your doctor, and I'm a pretty good sniper too. Jack: Alright, you're in. Swamp Fox: Nice! We should probably start heading back to Apueblo Village. (they start walking off) Jack: So are you sure you won't miss your family while you're a part of our crew? Swamp Fox: My parents died in a plague when I was young. That's what inspired me to become a doctor. And look, thanks to my medicine, no one has died this time. Jack: And I see you picked up a little archery along the way. Swamp Fox: My father gave me my first bow when I was seven. We used to go out every morning and do target practice. I miss those days. Jack: Well I'm sure you'll form some fond memories during our journey. Swamp Fox: Yeah I always wanted to go on an adventure. (they reach Apueblo Village, where Dorsalo and the Chief await them) Dorsalo: I've made a full recovery, captain. I'm ready for action. Jack: Uhhh sorry do disappoint but Swamp Fox and I have taken care of all the action. Dorsalo: WHAT? Really? Jack: Yeah I beat the Yellow Bandit's leader pretty badly. I don't think he'll mess with you guys for awhile. Chief: That's great news Jack! Thank you so much for helping us. Jack: yeah.....You wouldn't mind repaying us with some food....would you? Chief: I will have my men bring some provisions right away. I take it you all are leaving soon. Jack: Yup we're outta here. If that's okay with you Swamp Fox. Swamp Fox: Yeah, I just need to visit the infirmary one last time so I can give some of my medicine to my assistant. Jack: Let's meet back here in half an hour. Dorsalo: Sounds good. (30 minutes later) Chief (holding several bags of food): Here you are. I hope you all have a safe journey. Jack: Safe? I'm more of a risk taker myself. But seeya Chief! (The Swashbuckling Pirates depart) Swamp Fox: I'm gonna miss this place. (they climb into the Red Dagger and sail off) Dorsalo: We should get a real ship if we're going to keep adding crew members. We also need a good navigator. Jack: Yeah yeah yeah. We will soon. Swamp Fox: So where is our next destination? Jack: Wherever the wind blows. Swamp Fox (thoughts): What did I get myself into? TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories